Extraordinary
by H.S. Sai
Summary: A Lily/James fic. A complete AU, there's no magic. It features Prince James, the Marauders, Lily, and a few OC's. A college royalty fic, inspired by Prince William and Kate. It tells both stories; Lily's and James's.
1. Chapter 1

I have auburn hair, with strands of chestnut and blonde hair that curls in loose ringlets. It's never disheveled; always tidy.

He has straight, jet black hair that never lays flat.

I have bright, luminous emerald eyes.

He has warm, hazel eyes with flecks of gold, that never cease to twinkle with mischief.

I'm intelligent and precise.

He's brave and dynamic.

I have a roaring temper.

He is the only one that could ever stop the fire, rather than fuel it.

To the outsider, a match made in heaven.

Reality? We're best friends.

He's a prince, the sole heir to King Charlus and Queen Euphemia.

I'm a commoner who just happens to attend the same college he does.

I still think it's pretty cool that I can say I've met the Queen, though. I didn't even know he was a Prince when I met him; I had never really cared about the Royal family. I knew one existed, but I never knew any of their names or anything.

The day I first met him, he was just an annoying bloke who so happened to bump into me. That was our second day of college, at the ripe age of 18. It's senior year right now, and we're both 22. Someone bumped into me, knocking down my stuff and...

"Come back here!"

He halted, but didn't turn around. "Pardon?"

"You bumped into me"

"That I did"

That was enough for me. "So what gives you the damn right to make me late for my second day of university! Not to mention, you skidded right past me, and would've never stopped had I not called out. And look at me when I talk to you!"

He turned around, and exhaled. I was struck by his eyes. They held a warmth I'd never seen before, and I couldn't breathe for a second. I recovered pretty quickly though, with his next comment. "Well, I am entitled. Can't do anything about that, but—"

I glared. "No buts, explain to me, oh great one, why you think you're so special you can drop my stuff and not even murmur a hasty apology?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, making a few hairs stick out. "I mean, I usually get a free pass, being a Prince. I shouldn't have done that though, that was shitty of me. Aren't you also headed to political science, though?"

I was confused, then horrified. "Damn. Shit. Fuck. Are you really Prince James?"

"Erm, yeah"

"Damn, my bad. That was still shitty though"

"Sorry. If it makes it up to you, I can carry your stuff, since we're headed to the same class"

"I guess"

We were both late, so we had to sit in the back of Professor McGonagall's lecture room. Through the 2 hour lecture, I talked to him. He was funny, he was carefree. He was kind, he was genuinely apologetic. We were quickly inseparable.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a Prince, she's a commoner.

That should mean something, but it doesn't. She's all I want, all I've wanted for upwards of three years. But I can't do anything about it. I'm a generally confident person; I can take risks.

Not with her.

Her auburn hair, beautifully highlighted with brown and gold streaks. Her large, emerald eyes which contain so many emotions and light up when she's happy. You can always tell when she's happy, or when she's sad, based on her eyes.

Sirius would say I've gone soft. I disagree; I've always been like this. I'm just good at hiding it. It's getting increasingly difficult.

Every stray touch, every time her eyes light up and she hugs me.

She says I'm brave.

How can I be brave, if I'm too much of a coward to tell her that I like her?

I can still remember each and every detail from our initial confrontation.

"Come back here!" I heard someone say. I recognized that voice. It belonged to a redhead, who was in my political science class. She had green eyes. I'd always been good at noticing things.

I halted, but didn't turn around. I was frozen in place. I knew I knocked over her stuff, how could I have missed it. But I was late, and I had a lapse of judgment. "Pardon?" I said, as if I had no clue what I had done.

"You bumped into me"

"That I did" I was being an ass, and I knew it.

That was enough for her. "So what gives you the damn right to make me late for my _second day of university_! Not to mention, you skidded right past me, and would've never stopped had I not called out. And _look at me when I talk to you_!"

I turned around, and exhaled. She was right. I was wrong, I should've stopped. That didn't stop me from exerting even more idiocy. "Well, I am entitled. Can't do anything about that, but—" She cut me off.

She glared. Her eyes are so damn gorgeous. "No buts, explain to me, oh great one, why you think you're so special you can drop my stuff and not even murmur a hasty apology?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, making a few hairs stick out. She didn't know who I was; I could've kept it like that. But I wanted her to know me, I wanted to know her.

"I mean, I usually get a free pass, being a Prince. I shouldn't have done that though, that was shitty of me. Aren't you also headed to political science, though?" Finally, I said something halfway decent to this girl.

Her eyes widened in recognition. "Damn. Shit. Fuck. Are you really Prince James?"

"Erm, yeah" I stuttered out awkwardly.

"Damn, my bad. That was still shitty though"

Shit, I had never been treated this way before. Even if I was a total asshole, people still treated me with the utmost respect. Not her though. It was refreshing; it was exhilarating. I couldn't just part ways with her anymore. "Sorry. If it makes it up to you, I can carry your stuff, since we're headed to the same class"

"I guess" she replied hesitantly.

We were both late, so we had to sit in the back of Professor McGonagall's lecture room. Through the 2 hour lecture, I talked to her. She was genuine, she was beautiful. She was funny, she was easy to talk to. We were quickly inseparable.


	3. Chapter 3

British history class. Senior year.

"Oi! Lily! Lils! Idiot!" Eliza called.

That, is my best friend, Eliza Prewett. Shiny blonde, super curly hair, and stunning blue eyes. She always seems to have an untamable daring to her. Which is probably why she's taking pleasure in calling me an idiot really loudly.

"We know you hear us, bitch-ass"

I snorted.

That's my best other friend, Felicity Dearborn. Fliss. Indian. Has jet-black, straight hair, that's not unlike James's. It's certainly quite messy. Today it was thrown up in a sloppy ponytail. She has dark brown eyes, which she seems to think make her look boring, but she's absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes are so warm and welcoming.

"Leave her alone, she stopped walking so fast, didn't she?" James chided. I felt my stomach flutter.

"Well, she's still walking pretty damn fast" Sirius, James's best mate, said.

"Shut up, Sirius" Remus, another one of James's close mates said exasperatedly.

I finally stopped walking, turned around, and waited for them to catch up. "Thank you, Rem. Where are you all coming from? I feel like a black sheep here, walking by myself"

"You are a Black sheep"

"Ha. Ha. Sirius _Black_ , you are the funniest person I've ever met" I replied scathingly.

It may seem weird that 6 friends, best friends, all are in the same class. But, no, it really isn't. We all go to a rather small, private college. There are four schools within our larger school.

We happen to be in Gryffindor, as we're all Social Studies majors. I hope to be a political advisor, or a politician. Maybe a judge. I'm certainly taking enough credits for all of them.

Back to the conversation, I heard Sirius say, "Damn, the only reason I keep that name is to piss off my, what was it, Fliss? Oh yeah, my 'bitch-ass' family"

Her eyes shone with mirth. "Just a little phrase I thought up. I think it's clever"

"I agree"

"Glad you do"

I rolled my eyes. It's so obvious they like each other.

"If you're done flirting there, Siri and Fliss, I believe McGonagall is going to have all of our heads if we don't get into the classroom. Let's go" I said.

They both wore identical scandalous expressions.

"W-we DONT like each other" Fliss hissed in my ears.

"Yeah, okay."

James and I sat next to each other, with Felicity and Sirius on my right and Remus and Jenna on his left.

"Potter, Black, I'm surprised to see you are sitting where you should be. Well done," McGonagall said jokingly "Today, we're assigning partners for your in class project."

The class groaned. Professor McGonagall never let us pick our groups.

"Black, partner Lupin" Sirius and Remus high fived, I rolled my eyes. Lucky bastards.

"Dearborn and Bulstrode" I heard Fliss groan next to me. Melinda Bulstrode was a racist, brutal, pig. She was domineering and just plain annoying.

"Prewett partner Evans" yessss. I felt bad for Felicity, but there's nothing I could do. Heh, that makes me sound like a bitch. Whoops.

"Potter and Chang" Damn. James was partnering Ciara Chang, an absolute bitch. Okay, well, no she isn't. But she's completely and utterly infatuated with James. Well, it's going to be a rough month.

 _Shit luck, James_ I wrote on a paper and passed to him. He looked at me oddly. I wasn't at a loss for why, she pulled her weight and was a great student. Damn. And she's also gorgeous, with her meticulously curled hair.

"Hurry up and get with your partners!"

The class awoke from their trance and moved to sit with there partners. I sighed, watched James and Ciara high five, as if they were old chums.

It's gonna be a rough month.

James's POV:

I read Lily's note and frowned. I didn't understand, why would I be glad to work with Ciara? She was kind and I wouldn't have to do her portion; so Lily's notes befuddled me.

I sighed. Was it too much to hope Lily was jealous? I'm not a fool, I know that Ciara likes me. I'm not completely oblivious.

I walked over to her and high-fived her; might as well start out on the right foot.

A month passed, and I had genuinely grown to enjoy Ciara's company.

Lily hadn't made any more comments on our partnership, so I figure she might've just had a bad day.

It might be time to get over my obsession with Lily Evans. Our friendship is the one thing I will not risk.

After class, Ciara asks me to stay back. I know what's coming, and my new resolution prevents me from making an excuse.

"Hey, James"

"Hey, Ciara"

She asks me out, we work out details.

"Great! I'll see you then" She shoots me a dazzling smile, but it doesn't cause that same butterfly feelings Lily's smile causes.

A/N: So, usually, I'm going to make Lily's and James's POV's into different chapters, but James's was too short. Also, I introduced most of the main characters, albeit briefly. And before anyone gets mad about the Ciara subplot, this is a Lily/James fic, and they do get married. Remember that. That said, this fic will go up until their graduation, maybe a little longer, so there is going to be a lot of their relationship. Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

I was listening outside the door, pathetic, I know.

But of bloody fucking course. I knew it. I fucking knew it.

I know I have no right to him, he's never liked me.

But that sure as hell doesn't mean I don't like him.

Fuck. I punch a wall. Now I have a throbbing hand.

Well, they'll probably break up after a date or two, right?

Wrong.

...We're a month into this relationship and I'm pretty sure all our friends know what's going on.

But I don't want to be the poor girl who's crush doesn't like her. I don't want them to see James Potter, heir to the throne, football star, prankster with a heart of gold, slowly but surely crushing my heart.

That was the most pathetic thing I've ever said.

But damn, every stray touch, every time Ciara's eyes light up when she sees James. Every time they hug or kiss.

It's time to get over my obsession with James Potter. I just don't know if I can.

Eliza, Marlene, and I are dorm mates. We often stay up late doing things like girls' nights.

"So Fliss, hows Sirius?" I ask.

"Shut up" she says

"You two sure looked cozy in the library" Eliza says

"You know," I say, "he must really like you, Fliss. Sirius hasn't dated anyone in about 6 months, I guess he's taking it slow. I'm sure he doesn't want to risk ruining your friendship"

"You think so?" Felicity asks hopefully

"I know so, maybe you should ask him out, get the ball rolling" I tease

"Speaking of people being weird—" Elizabeth says as she and Felicity exchange a look

"We weren't talking about people being weird" I say

"We are now" Fliss says.

Naturally, this means that the conversation shifted to Ciara and James.

"James has been acting weird lately. So have you, come to think about it. Anyways, aren't Ciara and James cute" Eliza says

"Fuck off" I bite back

They're both so taken aback that it makes me wonder if I hadn't told them I liked James before. Oh wait, I didn't. Whoops.

"Well, I definitely thought that would be harder for you to admit, I guess you're in a _Sirius_ dilemma"

Fliss and I groan.

"Please no"

"But true, Lily, you've never told us you like James Potter"

"...whoops"

"Well, woman, how do you think you should get him back?" Eliza tactlessly says

"Yeah, it's not even a status thing, his parents love you" Fliss seconds

"But I was only introduced as a friend, they weren't scoping me for girlfriend material"

"Whatever" they both say simultaneously

"Seriously, and before either of you make a pun, I have a killer right hook, and I've thought this over. I'm not going to be the crazy bitch that breaks James and Chang up. I just can't do that, imagine what that would do to him if he loves her?"

"He doesn't" Fliss says without a doubt

"Well, I don't care. It's time to get over him"

"Whatever you say, Lily"

My pride and obstinance wouldn't let them have the last word. So when Shane Janda asked me out after class the next week, I said yes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys night today?"

"Sure, Padfoot"

"Moony?"

"Sounds good"

So, when 11 pm rolled around, we all sat in my room with a bottle of Whiskey.

"How's Ciara doing, Prongs?"

"Fine" I shrugged "Same as always"

"Cool," he says, not really caring. "Anyone know what's up with Lily?" Remus inquired

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked

"Well, I dunno if this is all just a coincidence, but Lily's been super withdrawn lately, and today she agreed to go on a date with Janda"

"Janda? Shane Janda? Why would she wanna go out with that prick?" I suddenly felt like punching something, which was entirely unfair. I was dating someone else, and she's never been bound to me.

"He's not a prick" Sirius side eyed me "And yeah, I asked Fliss about Lily earlier. She just looked at me like I was an idiot for not already knowing what's up. How am I bloody supposed to know? I asked her, and she pretended she had an essay to write."

"Yeah, he's definitely not an ass, but I still find it weird that Lily agreed to go out with Shane when first, she doesn't even know him that well, and I thought—" Remus abruptly cut off when Sirius made slashing movements

"What?" I asked, not missing the look Sirius gave Remus. Irritation stirring in me, I say, "forgot I had an essay to write, Pads. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night"

I went to my room and beat the living hell out of my punching bag, which I had installed for these purposes, for 45 minutes.

I noticed Lily was acting weird too. I thought it was something trivial or stupid, like a bad grade. She's been jumpy with me, we haven't spent time together since I started going out with Ciara. Yeah, we've talked in lessons, but I haven't talked to her properly for about a month now.

I guess she's been withdrawn because she was nervous about Shane.

Goddammit, I don't want her to go out with him. I kicked the wall.

Well, that was a shitty idea.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Lily doesn't sit with us. She's sitting with, of bloody course, Shane.

"Hey" I say catching up with her after breakfast

"Hey" she says, awkwardly. I wonder when things started to get awkward. They never were before.

"Noticed you weren't sitting with us today" What a stupid thing to say, 'I noticed' of course I did! There's only 6 people that sit at our table. I mentally smack myself.

"Erm, yeah. Shane asked me to sit with him and his mates"

"You two dating?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, cool. Listen, I have to go to the library and check out a book" I practically sprint out of the cafeteria.

"James!" She calls, but I pretend not to hear.

She doesn't give up, she comes sprinting after me

"Listen, James Charlus Potter," I groaned, if she's resorting to my whole name, she's pissed at me. "What are you doing? Why are you running away from me? I bloody well know that you don't have a book to check out, what's wrong with you? I feel like we haven't talked in forever"

"Well, we'll probably talk even less now that you're dating what's his face"

"It's like that?" She says angrily "You can date whoever you want, but I cant?"

"At least I make time for all my friends"

"By inviting someone I, not to mention Sirius and Remus, don't like, to our table?"

"Well, would you rather me sit with other people? I definitely have other options" Damn, I'm such a prick.

"Of course not, Your highness" she says scathingly "I know you, with all your important connections, have other places to be, I hope I haven't taken up too much of your time"

My blood boils. We each know exactly what buttons to press, exactly how to ignite the other persons' temper.

"Dammit Lily, when have I ever cared about blood? I was just stating, that like you, I can sit other places. Why does that relate to my being a Prince?"

"Because you're acting like a Royal Prick" she says, scathingly

"Oh ha, bloody ha. I'm done with this damned conversation"

"I was done first" she says childishly.

Later that day, Sirius tells me that he finally successfully asked Felicity out. At least one of our love lives was going well.

Wait, fuck.

What sort of an asshole am I if I don't put my effort into Ciara.

My guilt, combined with my jealousy and annoyance with Lily makes me come to the conclusion that I'm just going to wait until Lily apologizes. _She_ sat somewhere else, _she_ insulted my integrity. Not the other way around.


	7. Chapter 7

Fuck, fuck, fuckity shit.

Why am I such a bitch?

James was being annoying, yeah, but I shouldn't have retaliated with what I did.

I could've said something along the lines of "Sorry, tomorrow I'll sit with you" but instead I had to bring up Shane like an idiot. I could've stopped insulting him. I could've asked him out before Ciara.

Wait, damn. I'm dating Shane.

Well, he instigated the fight. I said some pretty shitty things, but he was the one who started it, not me. He can apologize.

Two long weeks pass. Either I sit with Shane or James sits with Ciara. Never at the same table. I'm grateful our friends haven't chosen sides, even though I'm sure James told Remus and Sirius.

I'm so preoccupied I bump into someone.

I'm about to apologize when I realize it's Ciara.

"My bad, Chang" Ah, precision of language. I sound like I apologized without actually apologizing.

"Whatever, Evans. We all know the real reason you've been bitchy lately" she says, oh so mysteriously, and leaves.

Did James tell her? Ugh, it's none of her goddamn business. Oh, what the hell. That's the second time I've bumped into someone while preoccupied in 10 minutes. Ohhh shit, it's James.

Normally, I would've apologized. This isn't normally.

"What the hell James?"

That wasn't what he was expecting. "What?"

"Why'd you tell Ciara? It's none of her damn business"

"Tell me what, James?" Oh look, the bitch from hell came back.

"Evans and I got in an argument"

I'm stunned.

"Evans? What the bloody hell _Potter_? We've been best friends for 3 years."

"You haven't been acting like a friend to him, Evans. Let's go James"

Oh, hell. There's no way he's letting his physco girlfriend walk all over me like that.

But he leaves without defending me. While normally I wouldn't need him to step in, I can handle myself, I'm so gobsmacked I don't even reply.

I can feel my cheeks heating up and tears prickling my eyes. But I'll be damned if I cry over his sorry ass.

I go to my room and see Felicity and Sirius, talking. The hell? Normally they're kissing or doing something equally as vomit-inducing. I wasn't aware they _talked_. Okay, okay, I'm kidding.

They notice me, fuck.

Sirius is unusually perceptive today.

"You okay, Lily?"

"Not particularly"

"James?"

"Why would you assume I'm upset over Potter?"

"Potter? That's cold, Lils"

"He called me Evans first"

"Well shit. That's my cue to leave. Fliss, you got this?"

She nods, he leaves, and I start crying.

Dammit.


	8. Chapter 8

I am an asshole.

I am a royal prick. I am whatever insults she threw at me.

Evans? What the hell was i thinking?

I was seeing red, not thinking straight, but that doesn't even excuse what I said. And damn, her expression when I called her Evans. She looked so damn stunned, and then if looks could kill I'd be dead ten times over.

I was looking for her to apologize, and i wrenched our friendship apart even further.

And why the fuck did I let Ciara insult her like that? Lily wouldn't have done the same thing if it was Shane.

I am a piece of shit. To make matters worse, Sirius comes and informs me matter of factly that I made Lily cry.

"Well, now you know how much of an asshole I am"

"Cmon mate, it was pretty harsh, but it's not irreversible damage, she probably did something to have you call her Evans"

"Well, if that wasn't irreversible, letting Ciara walk all over her was"

He's stunned. "Come again?"

Oh fuck, Lily didn't tell him everything.

"Well, why the hell were you having a heart to heart with Lily?" I snapped

He sees right through me. "Shut up, Prongs. You can't pull that anger crap on me. Tell me what's up. And for your information, I was talking to Felicity when Lily stormed in, saw us, and looked like a deer in headlights. I asked her what was wrong, if it was something to do with you, and she referred to you as Potter. I told her that was a little harsh, and she said you said that first. At which point, I felt like an idiot for defending your honor by the way, Prongs"

I grimaced. "Well, she bumped into me and started screaming at me for telling Ciara what happened, which I didn't even do, by the way, and then Ciara came and said some shit to Lily about her not acting like a friend, and I didn't even say anything to defend her"

It's Sirius's turn to grimace. "Well, you're in deep shit"

I put my head in my hands and muttered, "Tell me something I don't already know."


	9. Chapter 9

He comes up to me, the next day.

I'm wearing less than I usually do. My skirt is hiked up a few inches, and I've unbuttoned two more buttons on my blouse. Wow, making a big deal of two buttons makes me sound like a prude. Whatever. Is my shift in attitude related to James? Hell no.

Maybe.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I was an absolute crap person yesterday—-" he starts

"It's Evans to you, jerk"

That was awful of me, but he was awful too.

Or is that something I'm just telling myself?

I can't deal with thoughts of Potter, I go up to Shane and start kissing him.

He responds enthusiastically.

I know this isn't me, I'm not some common slut who wears scanty clothing and kisses her boyfriend heartily in public. But goddammit, James Potter has me fucked up in the head.

_James's POV

She kisses her boyfriend at the lunch table.

They keep kissing.

"Oi, break it up there, will you?" Sirius, the ever loyal mate, says.

She's not mad at him, so she only smiles. "Sorry, Siri" She gets off Shane's lap.

Thank god.

She absolutely rejected my apology today, which, can you blame her? I said that the only thing I wouldn't risk was our friendship, and by dating Ciara I've driven even more of a wedge between us. But I can't blame Ciara for my friendship issues with Lily. Well, completely.

—Lily's POV

I go to Shane's flat after classes.

He walks up to me and kisses me.

Hungrily. With a passion.

"Bad day?" I asked.

"No, just need you"

And now I realized where this was going.

In case you need me to spell it out for you, sex. Uh oh.

We'd only been dating for two weeks! Not to mention, I'm a virgin.

But then I think of James, with his arms wrapped around Ciara. His hand surely aching to go up her shirt.

Fuck it, I think for a moment.

No, no, no. I will not sleep with Shane just because James may or may not be sleeping with Ciara.

So when Shane throws me on his bed, I draw the line.

"Shane, stop" I pull away and then say

"Don't be a prude, we're adults"

"Excuse me?"

"Just come here"

And then he starts kissing me, forcefully.

Hell no.

But he's not pulling away. Holy shit, I never imagined I'd be in this scenario. Ever.

He slips a hand into my knickers.

"Get the fucking hell away from her, Janda. She fucking said no"

Thank the heavens for Sirius Black.

Shane finally realizes that he was fucking completely out of line.

"Damn, Lily, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

I can't fucking stay mad at him, then James would have a girlfriend and I wouldn't have a boyfriend. That's messed up, but...Dammit, I can't help it.

"It's...it's fine. Just, Shane, I'm not going to be the person that immediately hops into bed with you."

"What the hell?" Sirius says as his jaw drops. "Dammit, Lily, this asshole would've fucking raped you!"

"Sirius, he had a lapse of judgement!"

"Yeah, Lily can forgive me, why can't you?"

I don't forgive you, I think. I just don't have any other choice.

"Maybe because you're an asshole!"

"Why are you even here? You entered my flat without even knocking, that's a crime, so you're not any better than me"

"I thought we were on civil terms, Janda. Your door was opened, I assumed you wouldn't mind. I didn't know you'd be in the middle of trying to devirginize my best friend!"

Why is he assuming I'm a virgin? And correctly, at that? Damn.

"Why did you come, Siri?"

"I wasn't in history today. I thought you could lend me notes, I asked Remus where you were and he said you were at Janda's flat."

"Well, let's go, I'll lend you my notes. See you, Shane"

As soon as we were outside, Sirius blew up at me. "Don't fucking dare tell me you're going to stay with him"

"Chill, Sirius, I had it under control."

"Like hell you did."

I was shocked, Sirius isn't usually this vicious.

"Siri, I'm fine. You made sure of that. Nothing happened, you don't need to worry"

"Dammit Lily! Don't 'Siri' me, he almost fucking raped you. I'm fucking done, Lily, until you break up with him, we're not friends anymore."

"You're asking me to choose?"

"Hell yes"

"Well, we're best friends Sirius. But you're being unreasonable, and I'm not going to break off a relationship because you want me to!"

"Fine, Lily. I could stand here and argue, but you've spoken. Stay with him. See if I care. But, just so you know, you have better options."

"I don't like you like that"

He rolls his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant. But before you divert it, I mean James, Lily. You know he's only staying with Ciara because he's too afraid to tell you he likes you."

"Even if that's true, what a way to someone's heart. Tell someone else you like them so the bird you fancy won't suspect anything. Stellar logic"

"I never said it was logical, Lily, but do you genuinely like Shane? If you do, I'll lay off."

He awaited my answer. I looked at at a point near his shoulder.

"Okay, fine. You're right"

"Break up with him, Lily."

"Even if I do, it doesn't change the fact that James is with Ciara"

"Maybe not..."

"No, Sirius. I'm not going to have Ciara grin at me thinking 'oh look, theres the bitch that lost her best friend, can't even be in a relationship for two weeks'"

"She won't be thinking that!"

"Really?"

It was decided then. I wouldn't break up with Shane. James was with Chang, I was with Shane.


	10. Chapter 10

Fucking hell. Sirius told me what that son of a bitch tried to do to Lily.

And she's staying with him? What the actual hell?

I know this is related to our recent estrangement. Our friends aren't taking it that well either. They're trying to stay neutral, but I can see it's wearing on them. Fliss and Sirius are still dating. Remus confided in me that he likes Eliza. When did we become that cliche group that all starts to date each other?

I snort. I guess we won't be, as Lily and I can't even seem to be in the same room as each other without snapping at one another. She's head girl this year, which is a huge honor in our small knit university.

It means that she can hand out punishments and that she can take away points from houses. She can't stop taking away points from our house. Key word: our. Her own house! I'm Head Boy, that doesn't mean I'm being super petty.

Eliza and I are walking to class. I decide to kill the conversation like an idiot, by asking about Lily.

"Hey, Eliza, did Lily tell you about what an asshole Shane had been?"

She looks at me as if I have two heads. Whoops. "Um, yeah, we tell each other everything James. Yeah, he was an ass, but he apologized. He shouldn't have done that, but he was genuinely apologetic."

"Does that really excuse it though?"

She snaps "Dammit James, this whole mess is your fault. Why are you dating Ciara? You know that you don't like her. That's the same reason Lily's dating Shane. So what if he's an ass? You definitely were too."

I open my mouth to angrily retort.

She takes a deep breath and interrupts me "Okay, that was out of line. But James, do you really like Ciara? No, you don't. And it was unfair of me to blame this whole thing on you, because some of it is definitely Lily's fault too. But James, can't you see? This whole damn mess is killing all of us. Sirius and Fliss are afraid to even hold hands in public because one or both of you will be annoyed that it's not you guys holding hands like that. And we haven't really all been friends since the first month of school. James, you started it, I think it's up to you to end it."

She walks off, which is good. I can't deal with her right now, because I know she's right. Whatever, I didn't do anything except ask a girl out. Lily has that much of a problem with it? I don't give a fuck.

After class, Ciara and I wind up in an empty classroom, studying.

She gives me a seductive smile and starts kissing me, hungrily.

I respond immediately. So what if she's not Lily? She's pretty, and funny, and a good kisser.

I thrust her up against the wall. She moves down to my pants. I'm not a virgin, but I still know this is wrong. I don't do anything about it though. I'm a shitty person, I know.

She starts to stroke my erect cock. She's about to start sucking me off.

"What the fucking fuck?"

Shit. Lily. This is really fucking awkward.

I button my pants. She probably didn't get much of a view because we were facing away from the door. But shit, I forgot to lock the classroom.

"Very princely, chivalrous behavior, Potter." The use of the last name stings. "50 points from Gryffindor."

Now that's not fucking fair.

"What the hell, that's not fair, Lily."

"I told you to call me Evans, Potter."

"Well, Evans," Ciara pipes in. "Just because you're going to be a virgin all your life doesn't mean the rest of us are opposed to getting some. Maybe if you were less of a prude—"

Lily cuts her off angrily. "Shut. The. Hell. Up. Just because I don't want to fuck my boyfriend in an abandoned classroom doesn't mean I'm a prude. What's your fucking problem? I'm totally in the right to take points. First, you're not supposed to be in these classrooms, even if you were studying. That's what the damn library is for. Second of all, you're a bitch. And he's an ass." She says, pointing to me for emphasis. Third of all, you guys aren't supposed to be fucking on school property. That's disgusting. So, how about you shut the hell up, Chang, and let me do my fucking job?"

Well, hot damn. But she's not even done yet. "And that's the fucking second time you've let your bitch girlfriend walk all over your supposed best friend, James. Don't come near me until you dump her."

"Lily, what the hell. Ciara made one remark, and you retaliated in kind. You called her a bitch and me an ass, so stop playing the wounded here."

"She called me a prude, and said I was a shit best friend. I don't let anyone talk to you like that. I defended you to Bertha today," she says, referring to one of our nosy, annoying classmates. "She said you were only with Ciara because she put out. Well, I guess she wasn't mistaken." She smiles mechanically and then walks out stiffly. "And that's 70 points from Gryffindor now. Don't fuck with me, Chang."

"Whoa, bitch level 100, right James?"

"Shut up, Ciara."

"Excuse me?"

"She's right, she's supposed to take points. We weren't exactly doing what we were supposed to be doing. And dammit, I am a bad friend. Why do you keep insulting her, anyways? Lily's all defensive attacks, she doesn't come at anyone unless they insult her first."

"What the hell, Jamie?" I cringe at the nickname. "I'm your girlfriend. She's been acting like a bitch since we started dating. But you know what, we're done. You want to be her friend that badly? Have some fun. I hope you manage to pry the prudes legs apart."

"Take it back" I growl.

She looks like she's just realized what she's said. But she doesn't back down. "No."

"Fine. Get the hell away from her though, and make sure you don't ever come near me again either."

 **A/N: The end of Ciara and James! Yay! Obviously, this means they get together soon. Three chapters time if it all goes according to plan. But the story will continue until after graduation, and will have an epilogue. Remember to Review! Review, review, review! It makes my day :)**


End file.
